


Survival

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: But the sex is consensual, Cunnilingus, Dimitrescu is not a good person so implied murder, Dimitrescu's daughters are mentioned, Dom/sub Undertones, F!Reader - Freeform, F/F, Height Differences, Horror, Power Dynamics, Reader is a Hunter, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, a tiny bit of angst if you squint, depictions of hunting animals and animal meat and animal corpses but nothing graphic, most likely ooc Dimitrescu, pre-game release, reader is scared of Lady Dimitrescu at first, she doesn't hurt the reader though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Eventually, you too came to learn that you didn't just have encounters with Lady Dimitrescu;You survived them.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 319





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> I never played a Resident Evil game in my life, ever, but I'm a huge lesbian for the evil huge woman big tiddy vampire goth gf.
> 
> For real tho, I never played a Resident Evil game but I can't wait to try this one.  
> Dimitrescu's most likely too ooc in here because we still don't have much material on her and also because I can't write fully evil characters. But I still found the concept of an evil and tall vampire haunting a village that is at her mercy to be very interesting...so this is my spin on it. Not necessarily tied to game's lore in any way, because I really just enjoy the character.

You had been a hunter for as long as you could remember.  
You never had a rich family, so you needed to learn to take care of yourself in this cold, harsh world. Your mother had been a hunter too, and so she had taught you how to hunt as soon as you were old enough to pick up a hunting rifle and hold it steadily.

Now you were twenty five years old, and with no siblings and an aging mother, you were almost all alone on your own.  
You still visited your mother, but for the most part, it was just you, your small cabin in the outskirts of town, and the surrounding woods.

The woods could be scary, especially when you went in alone, and there was a reason why you always hunted animals during the day. But that was just common knowledge for any hunter, regardless of everything.

Because, unlike ‘normal’ hunters, the ones from your town had an extra danger to worry about.

Lady Dimitrescu.

It sounded stupid, of course.  
Any outsiders would laugh upon hearing something like people being afraid of a noble lady.  
But that’s only because they didn’t know.

They didn’t know about the rumors involving the tall woman.  
Rumors of how maids and butlers who entered her castle never seemed to leave it, going missing or dying mysteriously.  
Rumors of how villagers would suddenly disappear during the night, without a trace, only for screams to be heard from inside the Lady’s castle.  
Rumors of people the lady didn’t like just...vanishing. Forever. Never to be seen again.  
Rumors of her famous wine containing a secret ingredient that gave it its name of ‘virgin blood.’

But...they weren’t just rumors.  
Everyone knew, even if there was no definite proof and the tall woman and her daughters had never been charged with anything...nor did she ever age...nor had she ever been seen sick, or wounded...almost like some supernatural being, as if her appearance alone, being around 9’6” tall and extremely pale, wasn’t mysterious enough.

Luckily for everyone though, she usually kept herself inside her castle, with her daughters. Very rarely did she ever actually walk outside, unless she had business with anyone.  
Business often to be dealt with very important people, sparing the common folk of the village.

However...sometimes..she did walk around the village, and further, walking around near the forest area, so one could never be truly safe from danger.

For this, there were a few unspoken rules among villagers;

Lock your doors at night, and stay inside when possible.  
Never say or do anything that could possibly upset the Lady, or her daughters, no matter how alone you think you are.  
Do not go looking for missing people, even if they are your loved ones, and always stay the hell away from the Lady’s castle.

And lastly, and most importantly…

If you see her. You run.

The last one was...a mixed bag. Because people knew that often, when anyone actually saw her, it was most likely too late. After all, not many people had survived an encounter with her and told the tale...if any of them ever had.

So there was a life of gamble, and constant fear, especially for those who needed to be on their own so often like the hunters had to...but there was nothing much that one could do, except to try to be as careful as possible.

Unfortunately for you, no amount of being careful could have ever prepared you for your own dangerous encounter.

It happened one day, as you walked back from the woods, carrying your kill.  
Despite being winter, you’d managed to hunt enough meat to sell a lot, so you were in a good mood, knowing you’d be able to rest easy for a while. Your boots left deep footprints in the snow due to the sheer weight of meat that you had been able to bring back, dragging even more along on your sleigh. It was almost like a bizarre case of good luck.

Your luck, however, didn’t last for long.  
It was still day, but a storm was slowly approaching, making visibility rather hard for you.  
But you managed to walk back safely to your cabin, so you made the terrible mistake of dropping your guard as soon as you reached your door.  
Because little did you know that a tall figure had been stalking you, hidden from your sight by the brewing snowstorm.

You opened the door, and rushed to drag the meat inside, setting your hunting rifle next to your fireplace before walking in further inside your cabin.  
You were clumsy enough to leave the door open, even in the freezing cold, because everything was weighing you down and as such, you just wanted to drop your kill on your workstation. After all, it would just take a few minutes, right?

It was your downfall.

As soon as you turned around to close your door and lit your fireplace, you were petrified by what you saw.

A figure, standing by your door.  
So tall that you actually saw her crouch down to be able to fit through your door, before walking a couple of steps in your way in your direction.  
You had never seen her before, and certainly not so up close. Before this, you had only caught glimpses of her, whenever she had walked in the village, but always from a long and safe distance from you.

But now, you found yourself facing her, as she cornered you in your own home, close enough to touch you if she wished to do so.  
You knew it was pointless to run, as you saw that the Lady was roughly two times your size. And for the first time in your whole life you cursed your short height...if that even made a difference. As you were sure, by staring at her imposing frame, that even if you were a few inches taller, she could have caught up to your running speed with only two or three steps.

You were done for.  
That was the only thought that crossed your mind as you looked up at her face...her surprisingly gorgeous face, and watched her mouth slowly form a creepy grin that made your bones chill.

“Well, well...and so we finally meet…” she purred, almost in a predatory way, “what is your name, my dear?”

Part of you wondered why she hadn’t killed you yet, and wondered if she wanted something from you before she took your life. But the other part of you was naturally terrified, and so, you gave her your name, praying that you wouldn’t anger her and make things worse.

“Oh? Such a pleasant name…” she purred again, somehow coming even closer to you, “I take it that you know who I am? Hm?”

“Y-you’re...Lady Dimitrescu…” you replied, as best as you could, trying your hardest not to cry or panic. You were so stupid. If only you had payed more attention. If you had shut the damned door...she might have lost interest. You were so stupid, so stupid-

“Yes. That’s correct.” The Lady replied, “I’m Lady of the castle, where I reside with my daughters. But I’m sure you knew that already.”

You could only nod.  
And in surprise, you saw her relax a bit, giving you more room to breath as she stepped away slightly, to look around your cabin. The cabin had a high ceiling, so she could easily move around, even with her height...and move around she did, inspecting your belongings and taking special interest in your workstation, where you usually cut your meat and dried your skins and furs.

“I received information that you’re one of the best hunters here...is that correct?” she asked you, as she inspected a goblet you had left on top of one of your tables.

“I...I’m a hunter, yes…” you slowly replied, “I can provide you with fresh meat if-”

“No need,” Lady Dimitrescu quickly interrupted, carefully setting the goblet down on the table again, back to where it belonged, “that’s not what I’m looking for.”

She had a wicked smile on her face, and now, you were sure you were really done for good.

She walked up to you again, and you used all of your mental strength not to back away from her, determined to not show her your fear.

“In fact, I’m in need of furs.”

Her words surprised you beyond belief.  
Furs.  
Was it really that simple? Was that really all that she wanted?

She seemed to notice your reaction, much to your horror, and she merely smiled at you again. Not a gentle smile, or a joyful one...but one that seemed more malicious than what she intended to show.

“I’m fully aware of what this village thinks of me, and quite frankly, I simply do not care…” she told you, with a hint of pride in her eyes, “all I care about is getting what I need. And what I need from you right now, are beautiful furs for my collection. So show me a good job, and I believe we won’t have any problems...and isn’t that what you want, dear? No problems between us?”

You could only gulp, and nod, and hurry to your workstation to do what she desired as fast as you were able to, before she changed her mind and murdered you on the spot.

You were quick to take out some animals you had hunted that day, showing her the most beautiful ones on a strange makeshift display.  
She took her time to inspect your offers, seeming especially enamored with a beautiful giant winter fox you’d manage to track down. 

“This one would make such a pretty scarf…” you heard her murmur to herself, as her fingers ran through its soft fur.

Only then, in that brief moment of calm and unstable safety, did you take your time to take an actual look at the dreadful Lady.

She was, much to your dismay...quite pretty. In a very strange way.

Her height was monstrous, and her expression never seemed genuine. Her eyes reminded you of a wild beast, or even a demon, and her whole figure screamed danger.  
But...her voice was strangely melodic. Her skin looked smooth and soft, unlike yours, which was scarred and full of calluses from days of hard work, surviving and fighting.  
She had gloves on, but her fingers seemed delicate.  
And her chest...well...even under her coat you could see that she was well endowed-

What the fuck was wrong with you?  
You caught yourself staring and immediately averted your eyes, but you were unable to stop your cheeks from becoming flushed. Or your stomach to feel gross butterflies, as your body wished for this woman, who could just as easily murder you here and now, to do shameful things to you. Shameful things, related to sexual fantasies.

Unlucky for you, once again, she noticed it.  
And you knew she had noticed it, even if she pretended that she hadn’t seen it.  
There was just...something in her eyes, that immediately let you know that she knew, too.

“I’ll take the fox, for now,” she coldly replied, as she tossed you the animal’s corpse for you to catch, “remove the fur, wash it, and then give it to me. My personal dressmaker will take care of the rest...oh, and I’ll pay you, of course.”

Part of you wanted to reply that she didn’t need to, that you just wanted to live, but you were afraid that saying it would just annoy her more. And you really didn’t want to lose your head, especially if you didn’t know if you were on thin ice with her or not.

So you got to work, as she sat down on your couch, and watched you from a small distance.  
She watched you with utmost attention, no matter how gruesome the task at hand...it was almost uncanny, how unaffected a seemingly noble aristocat like her was so desensitized to blood…

But you’d never question it. Not out loud with her present, at least.

When you were finally done, the coat of fur was a very pretty sight.  
Having been carefully handled and washed, you were almost envious of parting ways with such a nice trophy. And the Lady, too, seemed to be overjoyed with the results.

“Marvelous!” she exclaimed, more to herself than to you, as she took the fur and carefully stuffed it into one of her coat’s huge pockets.

After that, she took something else out of another pocket.  
For a solid moment, you held your breath...but you allowed yourself to breath once you saw a wallet of sorts in her hand.

“I keep my promises, as I have no need to lie,” she told you, as if she had read your mind somehow.

She took out a generous amount of money, and handed it to you in exchange for the fur.  
Even your fear of her was almost gone after that encounter, as things seemingly turned out alright for you in the end.

“Continue to work for me,” she demanded of you, “save your best furs for me, and I’ll come to you to buy some more. I have use for you, so as long as you keep selling to me, I’ll give you full immunity from my...hm…’disputes’, with some of the other villagers.”

You nodded, excitedly.  
For someone who had thought she was going to die that day, this was a very great deal-

“Oh, and of course! I almost forgot, as I was about to leave…” Lady Dimitrescu suddenly let out, and your heart almost sank, “there is uh...one final matter to address…”

You felt one of her hands suddenly touch you, as it landed on top of your head, and ever so gently, coaxed you into staring deep into her eyes.

“I saw the way you looked at me, girl.”

Your heart started to beat fast.  
From fear...but to your shame, from something else.  
You wanted to apologize, but you were petrified. And the words were stuck in your throat-

“No need to say a thing. You’re not the first human that I scare shitless…” Lady Dimitrescu purred, again with that predatory and very dangerous grin on her face, “I’m well aware of the effect I have on people who know just what I’m capable of doing.”

You couldn’t move, paralyzed in fear. You could only stare at her, as you wondered about your fate.

“But I’m also aware that I had an interesting...side-effect, on you. One that isn’t just fear. Did I not?”

Unsure of what to say, you nodded.  
There was probably no point in lying to her anyway, as that could probably anger her more.  
She merely chuckled.

“How unusual…” she teased you, as her hand on your head started to play with your hair, almost like a lover would do to their beloved, “I must confess that I’m intrigued...and interested. After all, I’m still very much attracted to women, no matter if they’re easy prey for me…”

You shivered under her touch.  
She noticed.

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty head about it, girl,” she laughed, as her mouth watered, “I did mention that you were useful to me, did I not? So I won’t hurt you...and I may be many things, and feed on- well, I mean, hurt people. But you’re not one of them. I need you to work for me, and I’m not even hungry in the first place...no...my hunger is not physical now...it’s a different type of hunger...a much more...carnal...one…”

As she went on, her speech started to become more and more confusing, as if she was ranting to herself and slowly losing whatever little control she had over herself.  
Each word scared you more than the last, with your only source of comfort being the promise that she wasn’t interested in killing you, in particular...until she finally stopped her ramblings.

“Ahem...in any case…” she suddenly snapped after, as if she had finally composed herself again, “I may be a lot of things, but I’m not interested in unwilling or scared partners. Which is why I’ll leave you be for good, unless you still desire sex. If that’s the case, stop me. If not, have a good day, and keep collecting fur for me.”

She then let you go, almost unbelievably, and turned to leave the cabin.  
Almost like a miracle. Or a predator that grew tired of the prey it was playing with.

You could have stayed in your safe spot.  
You could have watched her leave, being able to rest easy now that you knew that she wanted furs from you and that, as long as you provided, you’d keep your life intact.  
You could have returned to your own life, leaving this dangerous woman to her own devices, like any sane person would…

But no.  
You had to be like a weak rabbit, poking a wild bear.

“Wait!” you called out for her, as she was about to walk out your door, surprising even yourself with your own foolishness, “please, Lady Dimitrescu, I-”

She turned around to face you, her expression neutral and hard to read.

“I’d...I’d like you to make me yours. To have sex with me. If you want to.”

She closed your door behind her, locking you both inside your cabin.  
And she undressed her jacket and removed her hat, tossing them both to land on your couch, not too far from where you both stood.

“Light a fire. This place is freezing, even for me…” she ordered you, and you were quick to obey.

As you took care of it, kneeling over the fireplace, you could barely believe what you were doing.  
You were about to be fucked by a woman who could snap your neck like it was a twig, and your body was loving every single thought about it, in a mixture of arousal and adrenaline.

When you finally pulled away after making fire, you were surprised to turn around and catch Lady Dimitrescu standing tall behind you, fully naked apart from her gloves.

“My L-lady, I-” you started, only for her to shush you.

“Alcina.” She told you, “when being intimate with another woman, it’s Alcina.”

Her tone was almost...soft. Not at all what you expected from a woman such as herself. But you supposed that even monsters could love...maybe...your mind and your morals were both confusing at that moment, and it was best to just not think about them.

“Alcina…” you repeated, savoring her name on your lips.

Something that she had clearly enjoyed.  
“That’s right, girl…” she smiled at you, showing you a smile that was less sinister than the ones before, “now start undressing for me, would you?” 

You obeyed her yet again, slowly removing your clothes as you felt her watch you.  
You caught a glimpse of her when you were semi-naked, watching her lick her lips as her eyes never left your body…  
It made your face burn red, but it also made you extremely happy, and somehow, more aroused.

She desired you.

Feeling a bit brave, you showed off a little to her.  
Teasing to show skin as you undressed.  
Showing her angles that allowed her a better view of your most private parts.

And you tested her reaction along the way, loving the fact that she was reacting positively to your eagerness and arousal.

Once you were finally fully naked, she did something that you didn’t expect;  
She picked you up, pressing you against the wall. Lifting you up in the air so that your face could finally be on the same level as hers.

You couldn’t help a yelp, surprised and slightly frightened...but your fears subsided once she gently shushed you.

“It’s been...such a long time since…” she murmured to you, but her words trailed off…

And then you felt her lips over yours, giving you a dreamy kiss…  
You almost forgot who you were kissing, from how gentle and loving it was.  
Your arms even wrapped around her head, pulling her closer to you before your mind could process if that was appropriate or not.

But you didn’t anger her.  
In fact, you just made her more aroused as well.

As you kissed, you felt something rather big at your entrance.  
It took you a while to realize that it was one of her fingers, being twice the size of yours.

“P-please…” you begged against her lips, eagerly begging for what was about to come.

Lady Dimitrescu-no, Alcina, gave in to your desires.  
She shoved two fingers inside you, so big that they stretched you out fully.

“Ah...so tight…” you heard her let out in delight, as she felt your walls and explored you.

Her fingers filled you up, and you couldn’t help moaning at how good she felt, moving them around and hitting your walls over and over again, all over your sweet spots.  
It was almost unbearably good…

You came all over her fingers in a matter of moments, unable to hold for long.  
And she made you come over and over again, making you moan and cry her name as she fucked you mercilessly. You could do nothing but surrender to her, feeling orgasm after orgasm without being able to catch a break, your body growing as tired as it drowned in pleasure. Until you became a mess, unable to form coherent words and only being able to beg and call her name.

But she liked that about you. She liked that a lot.

“So adorable, so sensitive…” she murmured again, as she toyed with you.

But then she removed her fingers, and you whimpered in disappointment, even if a part of you was happy to be able to finally rest for a moment.

“Now, now...you’ve made me so wet from playing with you...so now, you’re going to return the favor to me…” she purred to you, as she slowly set you back down.

Once your feet touched the ground again, you didn’t have much time to recover before you felt her hands pull you towards her, making you crash again against her thighs as you almost fell over.

She was so tall that your face landed straight on her soft stomach, with your mouth just inches away from her core.

“You know what to do, I assume?” she teased you, as her hands pressed you more against her body, keeping you in place.

But yes, you did know what to do.  
And you wanted to do it more and more, as you felt the smell of her arousal make you lust more and more for her.

With your mind still hazy from your orgasms, your legs still shaky, and your own fluids dripping out of your fucked and aching pussy, you leaned in to eat her out.

Her size made you use your whole hand to give her pleasure, getting every finger of yours inside her as your mouth sucked on her clit, licking her up to help your hand and try to give her the best orgasm you could give her.

Something she obviously approved of, grabbing the top of your head again to force you to get your hand deeper inside her as she moaned in pleasure.

“You’re doing s-such a good job-ah! Good girl! Ah!” you heard her praise you, which only encouraged you to touch her more.

Somehow, knowing that you were being used as some sort of toy for her, only made you grew wetter and wetter. You loved it. You loved your place between her thighs, as much as you loved her voice crying out your name.

You loved everything about this and the sheer shame and depravity of serving as this monstrous woman’s sex toy just made things hotter for you.  
Feelings of guilt and arousal swarmed your mind as you made her come all over your face, before the Lady grew tired and eventually pulled you away, to sit down on your couch yet again.

She gasped, trying to recover her breath after her orgasm...and you, too, were obviously tired and needing to rest.  
But as the pleasure started to wash away from your body little by little, you became painfully aware of your position. And of hers.

You were prey. She was predator.  
Even if she promised not to hurt you...what value did a murderous monster’s words truly have? Someone who merely provided furs could be easily replaced, after all, and you had just-

“Come here…” you heard her call out for you, and slowly, you approached her.

In a quick swoop, she had easily dragged you to straddle her lap, pulling you close against her chest.  
Your mind was struggling between worrying for your life, and enjoying the fact that your face was...well..buried between two soft and amazing breasts.

“You did well, my pet…” she purred, “perhaps you do have more uses, after all…”

As quickly as she pulled you in, she had pushed you away, carefully moving you to the couch as she, herself, got up. And started to get dressed again.

“I might come around here more often, after all…” she murmured as she dressed up, glancing at you to try to catch a reaction.

No matter how much you wanted to, you were unable to hide your worry.  
Worry that she seemed to notice, yet again. As if she could easily read you like a book.

Her next words, however, were something you could never expect;

“You and I are alike...we both hunt to survive. We hunt no more than we need to, and yet no less than necessary. Prey is prey, when we need it to be prey...and if we’re generous, we find pets for ourselves. Comfort in affection, and perhaps more…”

She seemed to hesitate with her words, making you think that there might be something else there...something more…

“Well. You’re in luck,” she interrupted herself, changing the subject as she reached for her hat and her coat, getting dressed to finally leave, “you’ve managed to survive just fine, so I doubt you’ll have any future issues if you keep it up. Take care of yourself, and I’ll take care of myself as well. I’ll return next monday. Until then…”

She tipped her hat to you, showing you one last fake smile before calling you by your name, and giving you a proper farewell.

After that, she left.  
Leaving you all alone with your thoughts, still naked and messy on your own couch.

With your encounter, you could only sigh, and allow yourself to lie down, completely exhausted.

This was your life now.  
But your life had always been like this;

One way or another...you survived.


End file.
